An Unknown Past
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: An unknown relative of Harry's comes suddenly into his life and things take a drastic turn- but are they for better or for worse? Alright, I added chapter 2. It isn't much of anything and I haven't gotten to any of the juicy parts yet!
1. A First Glimpse

Harry Potter- The Unknown Past

Disclaimer: This story is completely bogus. I don't own any of these characters or places or anything. I wish I did though. Boy would I be rich right about now... Please don't try and sue me. I have no money.

She watched him through a small hole in the wall as he walked with the other first years to the front of the Great Hall. She hadn't seen him in 10 years, ever since that fateful day. They had kept her in school, under a secret identity of course; her classmates and even most of her teachers hadn't known she was still at school. Dumbledore knew of course, it was his suggestion to keep her enrolled under disguise than to take her out and give her private lessons. She had incredible potential, considering, everyone knew it, including Voldemort. Many had speculated that was part of the reason he had come after her family. After school, Dumbledore hid her way across the continent under an anonymous identity again. There, she had practiced her powers so much that now they no longer rivaled Dumbledore or even Voldemort's for that matter; in fact her powers had surpassed that level just recently, but they were never used for anything serious.

As she turned her attention back to the small boy she noticed how meek and nervous he seemed. Most of the other kids had older siblings giving them reassuring looks and signals, much like the young Weasley he was talking to. She knew that red hair anywhere and she was glad he was making friends with him and not with the snooty blond a few kids down the line from him. The Malfoys were a very bad wizarding family and the secrets she knew about them made her blood boil even now. She had been a friend with the Weasley clan before she went into hiding and she missed them terribly; Arthur and Molly had been so much like a second pair of parents to her and she loved all of the Weasley kids. She had a younger brother, but not until she was about 5 years old- until then she was an only kid and visiting the Weasleys was like a holiday with the family she didn't have every time.

"I'm afraid that is all I can show you my dear," said the sullen voice behind her, bringing her out of her nostalgia. "I wish I could show you more, but you know the rules..."

"I know Albus," she said with a tear in her eye as she turned away from the peephole. "After all, you've been reminding me of them for the past ten years. You did help the Ministry come up with them. For both of our safety." This last part was said sort of mockingly toward the older man who was more of a friend than any teacher to her. She loved him dearly but the part he played in her family issues still hurt her deep down. 

Dumbledore softly chuckled. "You never were happy with my decision for your separation. But it was for the best, you understand." With a nod from the young woman in front of him he continued. "The rules are still in effect Melody, so I don't want you to get any ideas. You may stay for the rest of the sorting, but after that I am afraid you must leave."

Melody just nodded silently. This was just so hard for her. For ten years she had wondered what he looked like, talked like, which parent he took after more, everything about him. The Ministry disallowed any form of contact between them: no talking, no visiting, no writing, nothing. And she knew well enough that Vernon and Petunia would definitely NOT allow him to be in touch with her. And she couldn't have anyone take a message to him or anything; she couldn't even send him a birthday present. After all, if anyone in their world found out she was alive, then the Ministry's little scandal would be blown wide open. She was supposed to be dead, to have died from heartbreak, guilt, the curse, Voldemort, or even from the house falling down. Any and every rumor had gone around about how she had died; the Ministry even had a funeral for her, just to make it official.

She hated thinking about the past but sometimes it was the only memory that popped into her mind. She had nothing to occupy her nowadays. She turned back towards the peephole just in time to see a young Harry Potter having the famed Sorting hat placed on his head. She watched as the entire school went quiet and silently prayed for the right placement. 

'_Not Slytherin, not slytherin_,' the two thought in almost unison. Her entire family had been in Gryffindor and she wanted this young one to be no different. She knew there was a chance he would be placed in slytherin and she knew why as well. When the hat yelled suddenly, "_Gryffindor_," both Harry and Melody let out a huge sigh of relief. She watched him as he took his place next to a young girl named Granger and received many congratulations from the weasleys and other Gryffindors. The rest of the first years were placed, with the younger weasley (whom Melody could only assume was Ronald, whom she had never really met because he was only a year old when she left) joining Gryffindor, of course.

Albus came back into the small hidden room after his speech to see his young friend out. "It's time now Melody dear." The look she gave him made his heart break into pieces and he only now understood the consequence of his decision ten years ago. He knew it was for the best, but he had never seen her so torn apart as she was now. Melody was always very good at putting up a wall around her and carrying on with a facade about her. She had lost so much at such a young age, but Albus knew that she would face great evils for what she was; it was only inevitable. She had never worn this look only because she had never known what it was she was missing, seeing Harry alive and well and living the life she had never gotten to know really got to her this time. She never said another word as Dumbledore escorted her off the grounds of Hogwarts and she apparated back to wherever obscure place it was she was hiding this year. The Ministry (and Albus) wanted her to change homes at least once a year so that those who would do her harm would not find her out.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, a young Harry Potter was beginning to already feel at home here at Hogwarts. He felt more comfortable now that they were eating. He had the strangest feeling that someone had been watching him. Well, he knew that someone was staring at him, he could see all of the students looking at him from the moment he got on the train until the time he sat down at the Gryffindor table. But even with all those pairs of eyes staring at him, he could _feel_ someone else was watching him, really _watching_ him. With that, he looked up at the head table of teachers to try and find the reassuring smile of Professor Dumbledore, but he was nowhere to be found. Harry found this to be a little odd, but he quickly forgot and was engulfed in continuous conversation from all of the Weasleys, his new friend Hermione Granger, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor table. As Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors lost themselves in the beginning of another school year, Dumbledore quickly and quietly inched his way back to his seat and began to try and enjoy the meal. He looked over at the youngest Potter as he associated with his new family and suddenly understood the look that Melody had given him earlier. Harry Potter did not know that he was not alone in this world. He didn't know that Melody wasn't just any relative; in fact he didn't even know Melody was.

'Oh my,' Albus thought, reality finally dawning on him. 'Harry Potter does not know that he has real family left. He doesn't know that Melody misses him; he doesn't know that he has a sister...'

Author's note: Please read and respond. Let me know if I should continue to keep writing. Especially on this idea. If you even think this is complete crap, respond and let me know so I can stop any further work on this. Suggestions are TOTALLY welcome! You can even e-mail me at sarah_chasez2@yahoo.com 


	2. A Little bit about Melody's Past

In just the few moments that it had taken to apparate back to her "home", Melody already had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of sobbing. She felt like she understood everything now. She could tell that Harry felt at home; she knew he would because she had always felt that way. Hogwarts was more of a home to her than her real home. She could also tell that he was lonely, but she figured now he would try and use his connection to Albus to find her. But now she knew that Harry would never look for her and that he would never even _try_ to reach her.

'I knew that the separation would cause problems,' she frantically thought. 'I just _knew_ it would. I don't know what I'm going to do now. It'll take a lifetime to get Harry to accept me as his sister.'

With that, Melody got up and made a very rash decision. The very next day she left for the Ministry with only one thought on her mind: 'There are some things that _need_ to change. Now.'

That was a year ago. Harry's first year at Hogwarts had passed and now he was back at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's house, well, _stuck_ was more like it. It was times like these that Harry wished his parents hadn't been killed. Now he knew that truth about everything; his powers, his parents, He-who-must-not-be-named, Hogwarts, everything! Except one thing; He had a feeling that whenever he talked with Professor Dumbledore that there was something more he wasn't saying. And there was too. Albus desperately wanted to tell Harry about Melody and right the wrong that he made 10 years ago, but he knew it wouldn't be right. It wasn't his place to spring something like that on him; he knew Melody would try and find a way and he was right. Melody had taken her case to Cornelius Fudge almost the very next day and demanded that hers and Harry's case be re-examined. Fudge declined at first- it was too much of a risk for the Ministry to expose them as a fake like that. But that definitely did not stop her. She appealed the case everyday for months until, finally, in the summer, Fudge gave up and reopened their case. 

Melody had been in court almost every day since the end of May and seemed to be making some headway; she hadn't gotten full custody of Harry, but things were still going very well and it seemed like the Potter family might finally be reunited after ten years. And what a chilling reunion it would be; especially since one of them didn't even know the other one existed!

It took quite a while to figure out their case. There were way too many details to be fixed to make sure they could cover their tracks. After all, the Ministry had given Melody a funeral! How could they just make her reappear after all these years as if nothing had ever happened and they had known she was still alive? Most of the magical world had forgotten about Melody to be truthful. After she "died", everyone got so caught up in Harry and his defeat of a great, powerful, evil wizard when he was only a small baby that no one seemed to fret about her death. Of course they were sad and everyone mourned her death (She had almost three thousand people at her funeral) but they just all got so busy in their non-dark arts lives that they just let her rest in peace. Of course there were the few that knew she was still alive and the few that still mourned her death even today.

Some friends of the Potters had never forgotten about little Melody, mostly because they knew the potential she possessed. Most normal magic people didn't know all that Melody could do; they never understood why Voldemort had been after her. Most had just assumed it was to try and get to Lily and James Potter; they never thought that Melody could have a destiny to be a great wizard. Now everyone thought that was Harry's destiny, but Harry was quite, quite less powerful than Melody was. There was also one family who had never forgotten Melody: The Weasleys. But they remembered her as a wonderful friend. Ron and Ginny had never gotten to know her and the twins had only been two years younger than she had, not old enough to become close with her. Molly and Arthur felt like they had lost one of their own and mourned every year on her birthday. Bill and Charlie had loved Melody like the little sister they didn't have (yet) and missed her terribly. They always kept a picture of her on them somewhere and scolded themselves if they ever left it anywhere.

But most of all, her best friend missed her like a flower misses the sun. Percy and Melody were the same age and Percy had always felt so comfortable around her and really cool too. Melody had entered Hogwarts when she was three years old and Percy had been so jealous, but so happy for her. They were so close and spent all of their free time together. When Melody went to school, they wrote to each other every day and sometimes even a couple of times a day! Their owls would get so tired that Melody would have to send a school owl every couple of days because her owl would be so tired, it would refuse to go anywhere! Unbeknownst to anyone, Percy had cried himself to sleep every night for four years after Melody "died". But he had always felt that something wasn't right; he always got the feeling that he would see her again. He used to tell his family this but they would just laugh or tell him he was silly and foolish; Melody was NEVER coming back, she was dead. 


End file.
